Ankel bracelets, liquer, and love?
by SeductivelyKMPunk
Summary: Not too good with summaries. Jocelyn is Rey Mysteros daughter and a hellion at that, what is a father to do? exactly punish the child with one thing she defiantly doesn't want. .. hehe
1. Jail Cell

_Well this is my first story.! _

_Please be easy on me, I didn't have much time to throw this little bit together._

_the next chapter will be much longer i promise.! _

_please r & r.! ^^_

_x-x  
_

"Get in there."

Being tossed into the jail cell, I sighed and whispered a slur of fail cuss words.

How could my day get any worse, or should I say night?

You see this wasn't my first encounter with the rude older man that flung me in the small at all, I was used too it, usually I was being put in here for drinking and fighting, not getting caught running away!

"Jocelyn Maria Gutierrez!"

Closing my eyes at my father stern voice echoing threw out the station, yelling in Spanish none the less, I let out a breath when I seen my father. He was red as a tomato and I could have sworn I seen fire coming out of his ears.

"Papa … Calm down please."

What came out of his mouth, I wouldn't dare to repeat …

"Do you realize how frantic your mother is! Chico I swear, have you even thought about what this is doing to my career? And don't think just because you only made it too the mall that you are not in trouble young lady!"

Rolling my eyes, I eyed my father … The "Rey Mysterio" of professional wrestling. Now don't get me wrong, I liked wrestling, he had trained me since I was young but his career was nothing to do with me and honestly I would like it much better if he wasn't gone on tours ever 4 months.

"Can we leave now?"

x-x


	2. Yellow Mustang

Jocelyn sat on her bed, looking down at the ankle bracelet that had a snug fit on her ankle and ran ideas on how to get it off without alerting people. Everything sounded bad though.

"Josie?"

x-x

Looking up at my mother, she sighed. She always had a way to get to Jocelyn, make her cry or feel like shit. She watched as her mother sat down the the corner of her bed and sighed.

"I see now that you want out of the house Josie … But you still need a punishment for your actions. You can't live thinking there aren't punishments when you do something wrong. That's why your father have talked It over and well … Honey, I'll bring you're father in to tell you."

Without me even being able to say anything, I watched her walk out of my room and to say the least I was beyond confused.

Though I wasn't after my father came into my room .

"WHAT? You .. You can't!" I watched as my father lowered his head and nodded.

I had a punishment all right! I was supposed to go with him on tour for the next year! That wasn't even the end of it … A man he worked with, that might I add I had no clue who was, was going to be watching me almost like a body guard. I was too travel with him, stay in the same hotel with him and even breath the same air as this man!

"go to sleep … We are leaving tomorrow."

I tried to talk him out of it, using every excuse I could come up with but he just said no.

This was great just great, rolling in my bed I tossed the covers over my head and sighed before drifting into a deep sleep.

x-x

"Jocelyn wake up! You have to start packing and get something in your stomach."

Groaning I rose up and glared at my father before nodding and finding something to wear. He had informed me that, I wouldn't leave when he was … No … There wasn't any room for me in tour bus, so I was riding with someone else … Did I mention I don't know them?

Looking down at myself I smiled, it felt a hundred thousand degrees outside and I was not about to melt down. I had put on a white cropped top that almost looked to be like a gypsy top, gray sweatpants with one leg rolled up, and silver high top shoes. Fixing my hair into a gyrua bun, I smiled and applied a shadowed look in eye makeup and a thin coat of lip gloss.

By the time I was done packing every bit of my cloths, I sighed and watched down stairs with three bags and one suit case.

"Honey, how did you get all that down by yourself? Wait … You are your fathers daughter never mind." I laughed and bite into the toast she had left out for me. My mom was the one that understood me most, my dad knew me but he also was so wrapped in his career it's hard for him to really know me. Him and I are most on a couple sentence terms.

"Thanks mamie, do you have any idea who is coming to get me?" I seen her shack her head from washing the dished and help up 3 fingers. I knew what that meant, thirty minutes and they would be here, you see we had a language all our own and no one could figure it out. We would even rap like we was insulting each other but we knew that we wasn't, though no one else knew that.

x—x

Pulling my trucker hat down a little further down my face and pushing my sun glasses up, I sighed seeing an yellow mustang pull into my drive way. I chuckled and picked up all my stuff, slinging things over my shoulder before walking to the car and waiting for the person too open there trunk.

"You could have brought a bigger car … Stupid ass I swear."

Muttering under my voice in a whisper, I seen the trunk come open and I shoved everything in before closing it and getting in the front seat.

"You must be the lovely rebelling Jocelyn."

Raising my eye brow, I nodded and leaned my seat all the way back. I never looked at the man, didn't know the voice and didn't care as he started to drive off and slowly I feel asleep.


	3. Drinky Winky

**Snuggling into my blanket, I smiled and cracked my eyes open. Looking around, I raised up and blink before looked down. I had no idea where I was, area that is … When I got in the car it was sunny and hot as it could be, and now looking out the window it was dark, spitting snow and chilly. **

"**Did the jacket not help?" **

**Looking over at the driver, I instantly rose my eyebrows, and chuckled. Some things never change, like your mother wanting grandbabys so bad she would go on the deep end, and just with one look of this man I knew he was my mothers doings. **

"**My mother talked you into it didn't she?"**

**He smirked and I took that as a yes. **

"**You know your mother very well, now was that jacket not enough?"**

**Looking down, I laughed and put a thumps up at him. The black jacket was more than enough, I mean what did this dude need? A freaking 4x in cloths? Looking more at him I decided that he had to, I mean he could have been a body builder if you didn't know any better.**

"**Whats you're name?" **

**He looked at me for a split second before looking back at the road and laughed while I was able to see that this man … a man that had dimple! Maybe he had a sex change … No … Theres no way...**

"**John Cena, I think your mother exact words was she trusted no one but me." **

**Throwing my head back with laughter, I took deep breaths and tried to get myself under control. That was until my eyes glanced at the clock and bulged out of my head. How in the heck did it go from 1pm in the afternoon too 6:45 in the morning! There was no way I was asleep that long! **

"**You wanna drive while I take a nap Jocelyn?" Looking at him my eyes softened and I nodded. You could tell he had not had any sleep, and I instantly felt guilty knowing if it wasn't for me being asleep he would have asked me a long time ago. **

**x-x**

**I giggled as I drove down the growing white road, It was five minutes before that we had traded places and he was already fast asleep while I glanced at the GPS now and again. Noting that we was almost to the hotel that he had put in the GPS, I smiled, I had money just not a lot … and looking at the hotels 5 star rating I had a feeling I couldn't afford my way. Before I knew it, I heard a tiny snore and started to look threw his CDs. **

**Placing Ludacris in the CD player, I turned it up just a tad and smiled as sexting came playing threw the speakers. This guy .. John had one thing in common with me, Rap … Oh the good ol' rap! It had to be my favorite and the only thing I really listened too, and looking at this collection of CDs it was his too. Jumping at the slit weight that landed behind my neck, I looked at John for a second and sighed. He was laid back, head turned towards me with a arm over his eyes and his other now hung over my shoulders. **

**He looked peaceful while sleeping and it almost made me wonder how hard it was going to be to wake him up... Seeing as the hotel was now in plain view.**

**x-x**

**Leaning against the mustang, with the owner still asleep in the passenger set, I took a long draw of my cigarette and snuggled further in to the black jacket. He was what I wonder earlier, hard as heck to wake up! I had tried everything that I knew, I shock him and told him I was going to throw up, I dripped water over his head, and even sat on him. Getting a wicked grin, I moved and threw my cigarette on the floor of the pavement. **

**Slowly sitting on his lap, I tried not to laugh as I got nose to nose with him and breathed on his mouth. **

"**Oh Johhny, Wake up please ..." **

**Oh did that back fire... Before I had time to react, His arms slung over my waist and I was pulled into the hard chest. Whisper shoot under my breath, I grind when my hot breath reacted with the cold on his neck, and I seen goose bumps raising on the thin skin. Kissing his neck, I giggled when he groaned and watched his eyes slowly open. **

"**FINALLY! I'm gonna hit you!" **

**His eyes fluttered shut again and I pushed out of his arms and hit him as hard as I could across his chest. **

"**Wake the heck up!" **

**He groaned again and finally opened his eyes and roes up. He ran a huge hand over his face and looked at me with dull blue eyes full of sleep. Cocking my head to the side, I smiled and got up from his lap before grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up. Hearing him laugh I dropped his arm and glared at him. **

"**Get up. I'm freezing you butthole."**

**He raised an eyebrow before looking at his jacket that was warped almost two time around my slim body, and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. He mouthed a sorry as we walked into the five star hotel. **

**x-x**

**Shedding the male jacket, I flopped on the soft bed and smiled. As I had thought, I had no where near the amount the pay for my part of the hotel fee, and John had refused to take any of my money to least help pay. Looking around, I raised an eyebrow when I couldn't see John any where. I wanted to thank him, I mean come on, It's not everyday the a man lets you sleep for almost 20 hours while he drives all day and pays for a five star hotel. **

**Looking in the bathroom, I sighed not seeing him, that was until I walked back into the single bed room and smiled. He was already under the covers sound asleep and in the same position as in the car. Snorting, I wasn't a bit sleepy and I had left my laptop in his car. So … What was a girl to do, watch TV? No … Not me. **

**Looking around for his car keys, I frowned not seeing them. I don't give up that easy though, Finally after looking every where possible, I sighed realizing he must have them in his shorts or something. Maybe if I was to wake him up .. He would be so out of it to hand them over. Smirking I went over and shock him until he looked up. "John , I need the keys, I left something in the car." Before I knew, John had stood up and I sighed. **

**Taking a good look at him, I fought back the laughter when I noticed he was still asleep. This man was getting more and more adorable. He put his hand in his back pocket but I giggled as his asleep self just put it in and didn't even go for the keys. Shacking my head, I softly pushed him to lay on the bed and jotted down a note, telling him I was going out in case he woke up.**

**Quickly grabbing the keys from his pocket, I ran out the door and made sure i close the door silently. **

**x—x**

"**Can I see your ID miss?" **

**I shock my head no and started to fake cry. **

"**My ex cut it up, he is in jail now … He wasn't very nice... I'm sorry."**

**I looked down and held my smirk as the young guy at the liquor sighed and held a brown bag in front of me. **

"**Here … Don't tell anyone I done this though."**

**I smiled threw fake tears and smirked as soon as I back in the yellow car.**

**The abusive boyfriend act always worked, pushing usher into the cd player I smiled and began to drive back the hotel. No I'm not addicted … I just enjoy a drink every now and again,**

**x—x**

**Maybe an hour after I got the the hotel, I guess you could say that I was tipsy and kind of out of it. I slowly made my way over to the bed and giggled in my drunken state at John. **

**He had shed most his cloths and the blanket, that now lay on floor under my wobbly feet.**

"**John … WAKE UP!" **

**Now see in my drunken mind, it was no big deal to wake him up... But it really is when he has work that night. Feeling myself starting to fall , I brace myself a I landed on John's stomach … Which might I add is hard as a brick. Getting my breath back, I looked up at the now awake john and put a innocent look on my face.**

"**Kid .. Why are you in a bikini?" **

**Giving him a what look, I looked down and almost feel doing so.**

"**Kid … You're drunk … Great get over here."**

**Before I knew it, I was tossed beside him and pinned down by a heavy arm.**

**x—x**

"**Kid wake up!" Moaning I moved my head and look up, just didn't expect to be thrown from hang over to heart attack. John's face was about a inch maybe a inch and a half from mine, and I froze at the hot breath of air that hit my neck and a soft chuckle that I felt bounce off me.**

**I shot up, like you heard a gun go off and glared at the man behind me as he laughed and my head fell with the weight of my headache. **

**Today was going to be just great … Fuck.**


	4. Look What We Have Become

Taking a draw off my cigarette I flicked the ashes out the window and looked at my driver.

"You know, you don't have to tell my dad about last night." John looked over at me for a second and put in a what looked like a mixed CD. "Here I thought you was the type to not care and own up to things." I rolled my eyes and leaned in my seat while placing my heel clad feet on the dash. I normally didn't wear hills but I was only five foot and standing next to John and the others, I had a feeling I needed to just to feel like I wasn't a kid looking up all day.

"Feet off now."

I looked over at John and smirked before bringing my knees back and

letting my heels slid with the curves on his glove box. I could sense at every curve his mood going down hill and I smirked letting them slid a little more hoping it left a mark but didn't realize he was pulling off until the car stopped and I heard a door slam shut.

"Get out of the car." I looked at him and smirked while getting out of the car. Though I took a breath in when he slammed his hands on either side of my head and backed up.

"Listen I could care less if you like me or love but you sure as hell will respect me. You will get nothing in this life from anybody without respect, respect is not given with out earned little girl. Now this didn't have to go this far, but until you say you are sorry and you will not disrespect me we are not going anywhere." I growled at John's serious face, I knew all about respect and I had never got any from anyone besides my mother and especially not from a man. Pushing him off me I kicked the snow with my heel and began to walk away from the car and John.

"I can do bad all by myself and I'm damn sure not going to show respect to anyone."

It was cold and I felt the snow starting to pick up again, falling on my face as I continued to walk. Honestly I had no idea where I was going but I knew I was getting away from him one way or another.

"Jocelyn, come back here. I won't tell you again." I looked back at him and just stood there. I couldn't bring myself to go back over to him and shock my head as I began walking again. I knew he would probably follow me and I was right as I heard the engine start as my heels tried to slid on the snowing ice covered road.

"Jocelyn, get in the car you're going to end up getting killed or kidnapped."

I stopped and looked at John. _"Maybe he's right."_ Sighing I nodded and got back into the car as he started to drive again. Maybe I should show a little respect to John, It's not everyday that a man thinks about a women getting killed or kidnapped also it's not everyday that they pay for your half of a hotel. Or even let you sleep almost twenty hours while he stays up and drive threw snow.

"_OK, now I fell like shit."_

"I'm sorry." I heard John chuckle and I blinked looking at him. "Is that all you have to say, after you act all crazy." John snorted and I growled as I stood and managed my way into the tiny back seat. Grabbing one of John's arms I slowly pulled the sleeve of his jacket and worked my way to the other before pulling it out from behind him. I had to say he was very nice to me not like romantic nice but compassionate nice as I laid down and pulled the coat over me.

Jerking up, I tried to breath as I held my chest.

"Hey you OK?"

I looked over at John and finally calmed my breathing. Leaning back against the seat I blushed feeling completely embarrassed and just wanted to hide behind a huge bolder. Looking out the window, I wondered where we was, It seemed like we was in the middle of no where with completely snow covered roads and a huge amount of surrounding trees. _"OK, yeah we just slid I know we did."_ Before I could even react I felt the car spinning and all I could do was pull my knees up to my chest. It seemed like time was passing by me as we started to slow down, the whole car jerked and I felt my head connect with the windshield as my world started to spin.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Three hours later-_

Groaning I opened my eyes holding my head, instantly I looked around and check myself over before looking over at John though there was no John in the driver's seat. I felt a panic attack coming on as I tried to catch my breathing. Opening the door I stood on wobbly legs, holding onto the side of the car to make sure I didn't fall. My head was still spinning, but I couldn't calm down until I found John. This wasn't the first wreck I was in, the last one I was in my best friend nearly died and I carried him for two hours too an police station. Feeling my head start to get lighter I looked at the front of the car and sighed. It wasn't that bad but there was a really big impression of a tree in the middle and the windshield was intact but you could clearly see where my head had hit with the spider like shatter.

"John! Where the fuck are you!"

Finally dropping to my knees, I balanced myself with my hands in front of me and let my head fall. Pulling myself back up by the car hood, I sighed at the snow falling and the cool feeling it was giving my heated form. Fear was creeping up on me as I looked around trying to spot any signs of where John could have gone. _"Surely he wouldn't have left me here."_ Starting to hear twigs break and leaves crinkle I panicked and leaned into the car trying to find the keys with shaky hands.

"Shit!" Finally finding the keys, I ran to the trunk and rummaged threw my bag before finally finding what I was looking for. I suddenly loved the fact that I thought ahead.

Turning I pointed the pistol and was going to fire until my arm was twisted and behind my back and what felt like a sumo wrestlers forearm at the throat. Grumping, I looked around and done the only thing I could think of, I brought my foot back and hit the person where it really hurts.

"Damn it Jocelyn, calm down!"

Turning I looked and started to cry.

I ran landing on my jean clad knees in front of John, touching his face and arms making sure he wasn't hurt and though there wasn't any major ones there was a mark on his check below the shapely face and many marks on his arms. finally breaking I clung to him crying, I couldn't think nor even mutter a I'm sorry. Feeling him wrap his arms around me I could breath easy for just that moment.

"It's time to grow up Jocelyn." I blinked and came to realized what shape we was really in, we was In the middle of no where, it was what felt like fifteen degrees outside and the car was totaled. My breathing picked up, clinching on to his shirt tighter I tried to fight back the panic attack and collect what remind of my self control. Being cursed with panic attacks didn't help me with anything, John seemed calm though almost focused on many levels.

"Listen to me Jocelyn, you have to concentrate on getting out of here. We aren't in a very safe place, we don't have time for anything but walking right now it's going to be dark soon and there is no signal for cell phones here. You must keep up with me and keep that gun with you."

I looked at him confused as he talked and held my face with both hands making sure I was looking at him. I nodded, sticking the pistol in the edge of my pants but I flinched and help my hip. I couldn't believe as I looked down that I hadn't noticed the small but deep gash on my hip. Pulling my hand away I looked at John and back to my bloody hand.

"_Maybe I should have taken that survival class."_

"_Get in the car, lean back and don't move OK?" _

I nodded at John and made my way to the passenger seat in.

"Damn it, Jocelyn did you move what was under my seat?"

Raising an eyebrow I shook my head no when he finally found what he was looking for. A fifth of Jack Daniels that maybe had about two inches left in the bottle. Looking down I noticed my white jeans wear stained with red, the gash was still bleeding while I tried putting presser to stop the bleeding as John came over to my side and handed me the bottle of Jack.

"Drink unless you want to feel the pain."

Downing the drink in a minute, I smirked at John who laughed and pulled out a emergency kit. It wasn't long before the drink kicked in and I watched every move John made as the needle went in and out of the skin on my hip. As soon as he tied off the end, he padded the blood away and poured pure alcohol over it. I tried to raise up but John pushed me back down.

"Wait here, I'm going to get you a change of cloths and then we have to start walking."

I nodded and went into thought as I heard John mumbling something under his breath.

"_I have to be bad luck or something, It never fails when I'm around someone something is going to happen._ Even with people that are forced to be around me. It's not fair on their part, why am I cursed with this?_ Everyone wonders why I stay clear of people well because simply I am bad luck."_

I let John help me up and hand me a pair of green pants and a gray cropped sweater.

"You shouldn't need help changing, I'm going to see if I still have some camping gear so just change over in the woods or something." I laughed and nodded as I walked in heels into the snow fill woods.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What the hell are we to do now John?"

We had been walking for almost two hours and It was starting to get dimmer almost like I could see the light flashing away as we walked down the snowy road. John hadn't said anything to me as we walked and I started to feel worse and worse. The tempter had dropped again and seemed that the woods where getting more ominous. Eventually I caught up with John and slowly tugged on the dirty shirt.

"John, Can we please stop now? My hip is killing me."

He stopped and turned to look at me, he had a look of thought in his eyes as he looked around before nodding. I followed him into the woods and smiled when he finally motioned for me to sit. John almost looked angry but from what he had told me he wasn't, I couldn't help wondering where we was and how far was we from the arena as he rolled out a sleeping bag and started a fire.

"You can have the sleeping bag. Go get some water and a few pieces of wood, if you want the fire to last that is." I stuck my tongue out at him as he handed me a metal bucket. It had only been five minutes and the woods seemed to be getting darker by the second as I picked up the last piece of wood I could carry with the bucket in hand too. Things seem to have been sliding under my heels as I followed my old prints back to john and when I finally showed I was blown away, he had a fire going that I could feel the heat off over three feet away.

"How is your hip?" Dropping the wood near him, I motioned for him to look as I drank a little bit of the water. It wasn't bad though he informed me that it had to be cleaned again before I got in the sleeping bag for the night.

"John, theres only one sleeping bag, mind telling me where the hell you're sleeping?"

He chuckled as he pushed snow off a log and draped a tiny blanket over it. I frowned , we may have been in the woods but there was no need in sleeping with no blanket and on a log. Sitting on the sleeping bag I rubbed my freezing stomach as I watched John try to lay on the skinny log.

"You know, I think you're a little wide for that."

He never said anything as he just rolled onto his side so I was seeing his back. Every now and again I seen the muscles in his back twitch or him shiver and I growled in frustration. He didn't have to sleep on a skinny log no, it can't feel good nor was he going to if I had any say so.

_**TO BE CONTUNIED.**_

_**(A's note- Hello lady and gents, I know it has been a long time, life seems to get in the way sometimes. Hopefully this chapter is not too bad, I tried my best with being half asleep and cleaning all at the same time. Anywho, Updated profile and there is now links to playby's and signatures I've have recently done for this story and my other. Well, R&R I'll thank you in the next chapter. :D)**_


	5. Mother's Get You In Trouble

"John I'm not going to sleep until you trade me places."

John finally rolled over and looked at Jocelyn, The brown headed girl was very annoying and hard headed as they come. But as the young women smiled he felt that she may have been more grown up than he first thought.

"You have to sleep."

He smiled Inwardly as the young women hugged herself and pouted.

x—x-x-x

I smiled when John finally got up but not for what I thought, he grabbed the first aid kit and pushed me back on the sleeping bag.

"We don't have anything to numb you." I nodded and closed my eyes though I soon opened them feeling something against my mouth. John had his forearm to my mouth as I looked up at him confused. "Bite it." He had a look on his face that was in all seriousness but it shock my head no and he chuckled before pouring a drop on my hip, my eyes bulged out of my head as he pushed his forearm harder against my mouth. "Bite down." I breathed in and nodded before biting down a little harder with my scream as he poured the substance all over my hip. My world was spinning around me when I finally let go of Johns arm, looking at him patting my hip dry along with the sleeping back I grabbed his arm and took a hand over my face.

"You're not sleeping on a log, I'm not fat you can sleep in the sleeping bag with me and don't tell me no." Raising up, I grinned at John and watched him. His brow lowered in what looked like a frustrated expression almost as though he was in a deep thought.

"John, we are stranded in the middle of the woods with no one around, or at least I think anyway it's not like my dads going to come and scold us." He chuckled at this as I smiled and started to unzip the queen sized sleeping bag. I had no idea that they even made different sized sleeping bags but I guessed that they could for couples and this slowly made more sense to me of why he would have such a big one. Sliding in beside John, I zipped it back up and rolled onto my good side looking at John that was already drifting into sleep.

"John, are you married?" He opened one eye nodding, I wondered on this for what felt like hours. Dose she know that I'm going to have to be basically glued to him for a year? What dose she think about it? Do they have any little Cena's? It went on forever until I feel asleep in my thoughts.

-x-x-x-

Opening my sore eyes I flinched at the dim morning light and the high squawking of birds. I groaned, locking my hands above my head and stretching soon looking around and sighed at John beside me. He was on his side still, it looked as if he hadn't moved all night unlike me, that went to sleep on my side and now lay on my back kind of sideways with one legs stretched over Johns. The fire was still going but very dull and the sleeping bag had a very small amount of snow covering it. Looking down at my stomach, I ran my fingers over the stitches on my hip it still hurt but as I rose up and unzipped the sleeping bag the cold air hit it I smiled.

Looking at John once more, I threw more wood into the fire and sat down. "Today is your lucky day John you get to sleep in." I sat in font of the now steady fire messing with my Iphone and got a idea. Sneaking over to John, I took a picture of him and giggled. He looked so peaceful I don't think that I had ever seen a expression like this on this on his face before and it almost put me a peace myself enough that I laid down beside him and drifted to sleep again.

-x-x-x-

Upon opening my eyes for the second time, I looked over and seen John must have been up finally.

"Morning sleepy head." I followed the voice it didn't sound like John, I blinked up at a tall pale and skinny with black hair. I panicked as I rose up slowly, looking around for John I seen no sign of him not even foot marks. I winced when the unknown man grabbed my hair and yanked me out of the sleeping bag. I didn't see any weapons on the man but I didn't take a chance and let my anger show.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend?" I looked at him confused. Laughing a little on the inside, this man thought John was my boyfriend? I don't look that much older do I? I shock my head no as he forced me to sit down on a rock beside the fire. I stared at the fire, trying to figure out a plan. _I could always wait until John suddenly showed up again, I mean who could control a man that was his size for long, or I could wait till this thug went to pee or something and shoot him in the back. That would mean though if there is more, that John could be trouble if they hear the shot, or they would come for me and what if I don't have enough bullets? On the other hand what the fuck was I really and why had we went this way if it was this dangerous._

"Ah, you look troubled. Shall I fix that for you?" I raised my eyebrow at the tall man that had now the point of a knife at my chin making me look up at him. I smirked and calmly said "No thank you." now I would expect him to force himself on me but I didn't expect to get back handed shortly before I started to hear twigs breaking and a heavy breathing. The tall man looked from me to the woods and walked in front of me facing the woods. I was angry as I slowly stood up and pulled the gun from the side of my waist and aimed at the tall man.

"Ah, I think I see your boyfri- booomm" I closed my eyes as the gun went off and I heard a form hit the floor of the woods. The sound got closer but I froze when a hand over closed against my mouth and a knife was pushed to my throat. "Listen you make a noise or try to escape and I will kill you where you stand." I sighed and blinked a couple times, it was a women this time and I liked to have slapped myself as I dropped my hands and John appeared looking very angry.

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND SHE DIES!" I seen John stop very slowly and put his hands up. Getting more angry by the minute I gently grabbed her arm and pried the knife back before grabbing the bend of her knee with my other. All this was because of Johns wink I walked around the girl now on the ground trying to get air back in her lungs. I pointed the gun as she cried for me not too.

"How do you like the feeling of your life hanging in the balance? Not knowing weather the other person has enough human to not take your life? Do you like the feeling you gave me?" She shock her violently as John checked to make sure that the man I had shoot was dead and came over to me gripping my shoulder. I wanted to kill her but in all honestly I didn't know if I could, my hands shook from shock already shooting one person. Though looking at her and hearing more coming from the woods I closed my eyes and flinched at the sound of another human taking their last breath. I dropped my aim placing a hand over my hip. It was hurting more forcefully than before and as I looked down I seen why. My stitches had torn a little and dips of blood was hit the top trim of my pants.

"Start getting this stuff together and put out the fire." I nodded at john as he sighed at my hip before going back into the woods. "You did good kid." I turned at the whisper and seen John turning and going into the woods. Though I knew I had done good and probably saved my life I couldn't shack the feeling that I had killed someone, that I could take someone life and not think twice while doing it. I knew I wasn't a bad person but as I put the fire out with snow I couldn't help but think that I could have just held back and scared the guy not killed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Look don't think you done anything wrong Jocelyn, Because you didn't." I sighed as we walked again and nodded. I knew it wasn't wrong , I was protecting John and myself but it was scary. I held my hip walking slightly behind John and pulled out a cigarette out of my pocket. I needed something about now, John was sure that it would take us at least three days to get to even a small town and it was only the second day. "Do you have children John?" It was a simple question that I couldn't keep off my mind as he shock his head no and I nodded understanding. Was I really starting to even like this man as a friend? He was probably the stuck up workaholics like my father, yet I shot a man because I was scared for him? Could I like him? No, he was still a dick for going off about putting my feet up in a car that he was going to wreck anyway. I giggled thinking about it and threw my finished cigarette down as we walked.

"As far as I am concerned I'm not married anymore anyway." I looked at John in confusion, he had just told me last night that he was married! He wasn't going to stop though even as I pulled the back of his shirt asking him what he meant so I sped up and jumped in front of him. How could he say he was married last night and then bam throw a bomb like that at me now? "You told me last night that you was married, what are you waiting for a divorce or something?!" He sighed nodding and I bit the side of my lip in understanding. Looking at the tall think man I had a sting of pain go threw me , He looked beat down and almost like he had a hard life now he was getting a divorce and those are the most hard thing in a relationship. I really wanted to say something to make him forget about it but as we walked I couldn't keep my mind off of it either.

How was someone to get the awkward to go away when someone tell information like that? I didn't know as I blanked and followed John with half concentration. "Do you want to talk about it?" I wasn't expecting nothing besides a head shake but when he sighed I frowned and tried to warm my face. It was getting darker minute by minute and colder as I rubbed my arm and tried not to giggle when I seen John slightly shiver for a second. "Lets stop here tonight kid." I sighed following and rolling my eyes at the kid. Hell I was almost eighteen in two months! Rolling out the sleeping bag I handed John the flash light as he went for wood and water, sitting I tried to not stare as he walked away. What was wrong with me? I needed to stay out of his private life, but how was I supposed to do that when we was stranded in snow filled woods with only him? I growled out and pulled up my shirt to examine my hip and to my dismay it looked dirty and red.

"I'll clean it again before you go to sleep." I nodded at John that worked on the fire and slowly made my way into the sleeping bag, I was tired but more cold than anything as I smiled when the red glow of fire hit me.

_Why is this man taking all this and not worried at the least? It doesn't make sense, he is so calm almost like a robot. I really need to be locked up with a major criminal maybe my bad luck would be good for them, I mean it's better than my bad luck getting to John. He doesn't deserve this … He has been nothing but nice yet I was a child and put him in this mess. He's also way to hot to be in this mess with me .. Wait no! He's not hot … Oh who am I kidding? He is fucking yummy! His wife or ex should be ashamed of herself , If I got a hold of someone that looked like him oh god. Stop it Maria! This man is way older than you just stop!_

"You okay kid?" I quickly looked up at John and innocently smiled nodding. It was then that I realized I had a crush on John Cena and I could kill my mother. My checks turned red as John unzipped the sleeping bag and instructed me to stay down while he pulled my shirt up a tiny bit and I closed my eyes as his fingers grazed my warm skin. Fuck mother, It was official when I got back home she was going to hear it. I tried to think about other things than Johns forearm in my mouth as he poured pure alcohol on the open wound. Releasing his arm I bit my lip inside as he moved the alcohol around to get the dirt off and finally opened my eyes to look at him. "John. .. Could you stop calling me kid? I'm almost eighteen." He chuckled nodding and I smiled.

Maybe this wont be the death of me or him. I smiled as he patted it dry and pulled my shirt back down before getting in behind me. "At least you realize I'm not going to let you freeze Mr, Gangster." We both laughed as I shifted to get comfy and settled on my side to his back as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
